


Лето близко

by Tehero, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В современном Вестеросе никто уже не верит в древние легенды о Первых людях и Белых ходоках, кроме эксцентричного профессора Грина. Но он намерен доказать, что прав, и отправляется в археологическую экспедицию за Стену. Только находит там профессор совсем не то, что ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето близко

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кроссовер с сагой Дж. Мартина «Песнь льда и огня», вольное обращение с матчастью. 2. В русских переводах «ПЛиО» и «Ходячих мертвецов» одни и те же слова переведены по-разному: так, walkers в ПЛИО стали «ходоками», а в ХМ — «ходячими»; имя Summer в ПЛИО переведено, а в ХМ девочка-ходячая из первой серии осталась Саммер.

— Я представлял себе это немного иначе, — растерянно пробормотал Гленн, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, чтобы обратить слова в шутку и не казаться в глазах окружающих совсем уж жалким мальчишкой-южанином.  
— Не переживай! — рассмеялась Мэгги, его теплый летний лучик в этом королевстве вечной зимы. — В первый раз все обалдевают.  
— Мэгги! — укоризненно покачал головой профессор Грин, но дочь и ему послала ослепительную улыбку, от которой просто невозможно не растаять.  
Если бы только солнечные улыбки Мэгги могли растопить и весь снег вокруг них! Гленн невольно поежился. Нет, он видел снег — ездил пару раз на горнолыжный курорт в Красных горах, но еще никогда в жизни не видел столько снега. Казалось, весь мир состоял исключительно из него. И потом, в Красных горах не было так холодно! Когда профессор Грин посоветовал ему купить для экспедиции парку на «–30 и ниже», Гленн, по правде говоря, решил, что тот перестраховывается — или просто пугает зеленого аспиранта, отправившегося на первые раскопки за Стену. Ведь на дворе лето! Ну да, на Севере оно холоднее, чем у них, в Хайгардене, но не на шестьдесят же градусов?  
Оказалось, профессор не перестраховывался. Совсем. А вот Гленн, идиот такой, зря его не послушал: за Стеной оказалось чудовищно холодно! И вообще неуютно — даже не в плане погоды, хотя такого зверского холода он никак не ожидал, а как-то… тревожно, что ли. Неуютно.  
Хотя сама Стена Гленна, конечно, поразила. Даже то, что от нее осталось, впечатляло неимоверно, а уж если представить, какой она была тысячу лет назад, —просто дух захватывало! Даже если делить цифры из легенд и уцелевших хроник того периода на десять, все равно высота изначальной Стены внушала благоговейный трепет. Правда, от захватчиков она все равно не уберегла, но еще из школьного курса истории Гленн усвоил, что непобедимых крепостей и непреодолимых стен не существует. В конце концов пало даже неприступное Орлиное Гнездо, чего уж говорить о ледяной Стене, возведенной в тундре? Да никаких человеческих ресурсов не хватит оборонять эту громадину, сколько крепостей ни строй и сколько патрулей не высылай! Стена была обречена, удивительно, что она вообще простояла так долго. Историки предполагали, что виной тому стал куда более суровый, чем теперь, климат. И Гленн был готов проголосовать за эту теорию всеми руками и ногами — климат тут и сейчас совершенно нечеловеческий! Как здесь вообще могли жить люди, вольными они были или нет?  
Кстати, о вольных людях — ему кажется, или их проводник запаздывает? Конечно, остальные тут далеко не в первый раз, но Гленн не рискнул бы углубляться в бескрайнюю чащу Зачарованного леса без надежного проводника. Связь за Стеной не работала, а компасы сходили с ума — магнитная аномалия. В древности ее называли магией.  
Снегоход возник между деревьями внезапно, будто до того его и вправду скрывала от глаз какая-то древняя сила. Черно-желтый, похожий на гигантскую пчелу со снежными брызгами вместо крылышек, он лихо подлетел к ним, подпрыгивая на сугробах. Управлявший им человек был с ног до головы одет в черный мех, и Гленн ему тут же люто позавидовал. Надо было покупать меховую куртку, ведь говорили же ему!  
Проводник спрыгнул со снегохода в снег, сразу провалившись по колено.  
— Хершель!  
— Дэрил, рад тебя снова увидеть!  
Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием, а потом проводник начал здороваться с остальными. Гленн же смотрел на него во все глаза.  
Так вот он какой, Дэрил Диксон, про которого ему в доме Гринов все уши прожужжали: потомок вольных людей, лучший охотник и следопыт Диких земель. Гленн представлял себе рыжеволосого и рыжебородого великана ростом под два метра и весом под сто кило — да, стереотипно, но такими обычно показывали вольных людей в кино. Однако Диксон оказался невысоким и, насколько можно было разглядеть под всеми его мехами, худым и жилистым.  
В этот миг проводник повернулся к нему.  
— Новое лицо! — он ухмыльнулся и шагнул к Гленну. — Что, Гринам удалось затащить в наше волчье логово еще одну южную овечку? — и тут же протянул руку: — Дэрил Диксон.  
— Гленн Ри, приятно познакомиться!  
Рыжей бороды у Диксона не имелось, но едва Гленн взглянул ему в лицо, как любые сомнения в происхождении их проводника отпали. Таких светло-голубых, похожих на лед глаз он до этого не видел ни разу в жизни.  
А проводник уже здоровался с Мэгги — и не просто здоровался, а кружил ее в объятьях, а Мэгги обнимала его за шею и хохотала во все горло. У Гленна екнуло сердце.  
— Вот же безбашенная деваха! Опять приперлась в наш унылый край снег глотать? Не надоело еще?  
— Не надоело и не надоест! — Они наконец-то разомкнули объятья, и Гленн смог выдохнуть. — Ваш унылый край ждет наших сенсационных раскопок! А меня ждет научная работа, которой не хватает парочки примеров, подтверждающих мои тезисы.  
— Ну да, ну да, все такая же сумасшедшая. Хорошо хоть ребенка с собой в этот раз тащить не стала.  
— Дэрил, если бы Бэт услышала, что ты называешь ее «ребенком», она бы тебя в снег закопала — да так, что ты уже не выбрался.  
Про влюбленность малышки Бэт в сурового потомка вольных людей Гленн был наслышан и от Мэгги, и от самой Бэт, которая говорила о «мистере Дэриле» с таким мечтательным выражением лица, будто он был не обыкновенным охотником, а кинозвездой. Гленн лишь отчаянно надеялся, что у него самого не делался такой же безнадежно влюбленный вид, когда он смотрел на Мэгги.  
С помощью Диксона участники экспедиции споро погрузили рюкзаки в грузовой отсек снегохода и запрыгнули на сиденья. Гленн подсуетился и занял место рядом с Мэгги. Профессор Грин сел на соседнее с водителем сиденье.  
— Успеем сегодня дотемна добраться до Кулака Первых Людей?  
Диксон помедлил.  
— Не самое лучшее время сейчас для этого маршрута, профессор.  
— Почему? Надвигается циклон?  
Ответ опять последовал не сразу.  
— Я там был недавно, проверял путь, как вы и просили. Там… нехорошо сейчас.  
От того, каким тоном Диксон произнес это «нехорошо», Гленну опять сделалось очень неуютно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Вы знаете что, профессор.  
Мэгги наклонилась к Гленну и зашептала на ухо:  
— Дэрил верит во все эти северные легенды. В Детей леса, лютоволков, ледяных пауков, Иных. Папа пытался его разубедить — куда там. Ты еще наслушаешься его историй — кровь в жилах стынет!  
Профессор Грин тем временем сумел переубедить суеверного сына Севера, и снегоход, мягко покачиваясь на сугробах, тронулся в путь. Гленн проследил взглядом, как быстро скрываются из виду окраинные дома Крастертауна, и поежился. Каким бы маленьким ни казался городок, это все была цивилизация. А туда, куда они направляются, ею и не пахнет.  
Но затем Гленн посмотрел на Мэгги и представил, как вечером будет сидеть с ней бок о бок у костра, и если не тормозить — да, если не тормозить и не неметь от смущения, то, может, ему удастся урвать у дочери научного руководителя не только солнечную улыбку, но и что-то более… осязаемое.  
Гленн очень-очень надеялся, что никто не видит сейчас его глупой мечтательной улыбки.

* * *

Вечером их действительно ждал большой костер, разведенный на вершине легендарного холма. Если честно, то Кулак Первых Людей Гленна разочаровал: он ожидал увидеть если и не гору, то хотя бы возвышающийся над равниной холм, а обнаружил невысокий, хотя и очень широкий холмик. О том, что когда-то у него была форма грозно сжатой в кулак руки, можно было лишь воображать. Гленн представил, как раскапывает этот холм, освобождая его от многовековых пластов льда и снега, и как вырастает из земли черный кулак. Да, ради этого он и пошел на археологическое отделение! Увидеть то, чего не видели уже тысячу лет, доказать древнюю легенду или выдвинуть новую теорию — что может быть увлекательнее?  
Собственно, этим они сейчас у костра и занимались: выдвигали новые теории, одну смелее другой. Ну и пили восхитительно горячий чай, конечно.  
— Смейтесь, смейтесь! — с жаром восклицал профессор Грин, излагая свою, надо сказать, весьма эксцентричную теорию. — Мамонты тоже долгое время считались всего лишь мифом, однако нашли же 50 лет назад прекрасно сохранившийся во льдах Стылого берега экземпляр мамонтенка. Так почему бы не обнаружить в этих землях и останки Иных? Дэрил не даст соврать — вся мифология Севера пронизана легендами о Белых ходоках. Не могли же все эти мифы взяться из ниоткуда? Они должны на чем-то основываться.  
— Разве это не типичное обожествление сил природы? — пожала плечами доктор Харрисон. — Тут кругом лед и снег, снег и лед, неудивительно, что древние люди придумали бессмертных существ изо льда, живущих в снегу.  
— Именно, — подхватил доктор Дженнер. — А их постоянные войны с Первыми людьми — отголоски ледниковых периодов, прокатывающихся по Северу. Когда ледник полз на юг, люди объясняли это тем, что Иные атакуют. А когда наступала оттепель, это означало, что армия людей под предводительством очередного героического вождя Винтерфелла разбила полчища Белых ходоков.  
— Нет-нет, не сходится, — профессор всплеснул руками и чуть не выкинул чашку в костер, хорошо, Мэгги успела ее перехватить. — Даже если не брать в расчет очень противоречивые легенды периода Долгой Зимы, в хрониках времен Брандона Строителя даются детальные описания Иных, приводятся точные сведения о численности их войск, местах битв, количестве убитых. Это воинские рапорты, а не сказки для детей!  
— Это не сказки, — мрачно отозвался с другой стороны костра Диксон.  
— И уж точно не для детей! — поддержала его Мэгги. — Как вспомню твои истории про мертвяков в лесу, бр-р!  
— Мертвяков в лесу? — вопрос вылетел изо рта до того, как Гленн успел прикусить язык. Черный лес начинался совсем недалеко от палаток, и как-то не хотелось, даже чисто гипотетически, представлять в этом лесу ходячих мертвяков.  
По счастью, инициативу в разговоре снова перехватил профессор Грин.  
— Вы можете назвать меня сумасшедшим, — воскликнул он, вновь в запальчивости попытавшись выбросить чашку в огонь, — но я считаю, что нашими прародителями, нашими, так сказать, первочеловеками были не Первые люди, а Белые ходоки. Конечно, сама идея о том, что жизнь могла зародиться не на благословенном богами Юге, а здесь, в краю вечной зимы, кажется абсурдной, но до сих пор именно в этих краях мы находили древнейшие следы человеческой жизнедеятельности. Да и все свидетельствует о том, что Первые люди заселяли Вестерос, двигаясь с севера на юг, а не наоборот. И хочу заметить, что в одном все мифы единодушны: Первые люди не были первыми на Вестеросе. До них там жили Дети леса и Белые ходоки — очевидно, два более ранних племени.  
— Два мифологических племени, — не сдавалась доктор Харрисон.  
— Мы не можем утверждать наверняка, — парировал профессор. — Кто-то же вырезал лики на чардревах? Они сохранились даже тысячи лет спустя.  
— А разве это не Первые люди вырезали? — рискнул вступить в научный диспут Гленн.  
— Первые люди не поклонялись чардревам, они их вырубали и сжигали, — пояснил доктор Дженнер.  
— Если вы спросите меня, — азартно воскликнул профессор, — то я вообще считаю, что когда-то Первые люди и Дети леса были одним народом. А их предками были Белые ходоки.  
— Ну, это ты загнул, пап, — непочтительно сказала Мэгги. — Тебя послушать, так мы все — потомки мифических чудовищ.  
— Нет, не все, только вольные люди, — начал было профессор Грин, но осекся и почти виновато обратился к сидящему напротив охотнику: — Дэрил, я ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить тебя и твоих соплеменников. Все эти события произошли тысячи лет назад…  
— Да, — освещенное костром лицо северянина стало напряженным, почти злым, — только нас до сих пор, чуть что, кличут «одичалыми». Не хватало еще, чтобы «ходоками» называть начали.  
— Эти предрассудки… — начал доктор Дженнер.  
— Очень живучи с нашей стороны Стены, — оборвал его Диксон. — Да и с вашей тоже.  
— Невежество порождает страх, — медленно проговорил профессор Грин. — А страх порождает ненависть. Если дать людям знание…  
Диксон рывком встал на ноги, и на секунду Гленн испугался, что он сейчас накинется на профессора с кулаками. Вместо этого северянин повернулся в сторону леса и бросил:  
— Кто-то идет.  
— Белые ходоки? — хмыкнула Мэгги, но смешок вышел слабым.  
А Гленн вдруг разом вспомнил все истории из «Мифов и легенд вольного народа Севера» — и волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Да ладно, сказал он себе, ты же не будешь всерьез пугаться детских сказок о ледяных тварях со светящимися синими глазами во главе армий оживших мертвецов?  
— Кто идет? — крикнул северянин в ночь, и в его голосе страха не было.  
— Дэрил, ты? — раздалось из темноты, и Гленну отнюдь не почудился коллективный вздох облегчения. Ну хоть не один он тут перетрусил!  
— Рик? — Дэрил махнул рукой в знак приветствия и, кажется, тоже заметно расслабился. — Что случилось?  
В круг света вошли двое мужчин в форме патруля Ночного дозора. Один, ростом пониже, пожал протянутую северянином руку, второй, не вынимая рук из карманов, кивнул всем сразу. Лица у обоих были угрюмыми и уставшими.  
— Добрый вечер, — заговорил тот, что пониже. — Просим прощения за вторжение, но у нас тут беда. Девочка пропала.  
Все хором ахнули. На улице сейчас было не меньше тридцати градусов мороза!  
— Кто?  
Полицейский вздохнул.  
— Лето Винтер.  
— Я же предупреждал! — Дэрил почти кричал. — Я же говорил следить за ней!  
Второй патрульный угрожающе прокашлялся.  
— Полегче на поворотах, Диксон. Не учи нас, как делать нашу работу…  
— Шейн…  
— Да ты ни хрена ее не делаешь, Уолш!  
— Дэрил…  
— А не пошел бы ты!  
— Заткнулись оба, — сквозь зубы произнес первый патрульный, и они действительно замолчали, сверля друг друга взглядами.  
— Офицер Граймс прав, — профессор Грин, видимо, хорошо знал этих служителей закона. — В такой ситуации нельзя поддаваться эмоциям.  
— Рад видеть вас снова, профессор, и всю вашу честную компанию, — улыбнулся патрульный Рик. — Жаль, что повод совсем не радостный.  
— Когда она пропала? — нетерпеливо спросил Дэрил.  
Рик снова вздохнул.  
— Мать сообщила нам три с половиной часа назад. Когда Лето на самом деле ушла из дома, остается лишь догадываться.  
— А ее ублюдочный папаша что говорит?  
— Лыка не вяжет, как обычно, — хмуро бросил второй полицейский, Шейн.  
— Мы проверили ее обычные места, потом ближайшие окрестности. Затем я рванул к тебе, и Мерл сказал, что ты уехал с археологами на Кулак. Мы решили двинуть в вашу сторону, все равно лес прочесывать придется. Ты ведь поможешь?  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Дэрил, а потом устало объяснил: — Папаша у Лето — мудак редкостный, как напьется, начинает ее изводить. Не бьет, но так достает, что девчонка удирает куда глаза глядят, лишь бы от него подальше. Мать работает в Блэккасле, так что смотреть за ней некому. Да и плевать всем.  
— Не плевать, Дэрил, и ты об этом знаешь, — тихо проговорил Рик. — Просто если мы сами начнем нарушать закон…  
— Да-да, сто раз слышал!  
Великанского сложения патрульный (вот кому надо вольных людей играть!) шагнул было вперед, но Рик положил ему руку на плечо, и тот лишь шумно выдохнул и сплюнул в снег.  
В итоге вечер научных теорий превратился в ночь планов спасательных операций. Было решено с утра присоединиться к патрульным в поисках девочки, а пока их накормили и распределили по палаткам. Дэрил отдал Рику свою, сказав, что подежурит у костра. Удивился этому, похоже, только Гленн.  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, он вспомнил обрывок старой легенды о потерявшейся в лесу девочке и Белом ходоке, но мысль мелькнула и растворилась в тревожных бесформенных сновидениях.

* * *

Второй вечер у костра совсем не походил на первый. Если вчера все шутили и смеялись, воодушевленные предстоящими раскопками, то сегодня археологи и примкнувшие к ним полицейские либо угрюмо молчали, глядя в огонь, либо переговаривались вполголоса. И даже когда Мэгги придвинулась к Гленну совсем близко и положила ему голову на плечо, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме щемящей в груди печали.  
Лето они так и не нашли.  
Даже если она была очень тепло одета, даже если у нее был термос с горячим питьем, она бы все равно не пережила двое суток в ледяном лесу. Теперь уже стало очевидно, что надо искать тело — если дикие звери не нашли его раньше.  
Дэрил действительно оказался превосходным следопытом. Он сумел отыскать наполовину заметенные ночной пургой детские следы и какое-то время вел поисковую группу по ним. Но потом следы пропали — видимо, вьюга уничтожила их окончательно. Весь день отряды кружили по тому району, все увеличивая и увеличивая радиус поиска, но ни следов, ни тела, ни крови обнаружить так и не смогли. Как оказалось, Лето каким-то образом сумела добраться почти до самого Кулака, так что временный штаб решили разбить рядом с палатками группы.  
Большая часть поисковой группы во главе с Шейном отправилась за холм, к Молочной реке — Лето, по словам матери, любила играть у реки — а меньшая часть, включая археологов и Рика, осталась в лагере. Магнитная аномалия, вырубающая все средства связи в округе, уже не казалась Гленну уникальным природным явлением: теперь он воспринимал ее так же, как и местные — как проклятье, посланное богами в насмешку над людьми. Как проще было бы, если с Крастертауном, Оленьим Рогом и Блэккаслом можно было связаться по телефону, а не гонять туда-сюда курьеров на снегоходах!  
— Что-то зябко, — вполголоса сказала Мэгги, и вынырнувший из тяжелых мыслей Гленн понял, что сам порядком замерз.  
— Кажется, сегодня стало чуть холоднее, — он потер заиндевевший нос.  
— Чуть? — Дэрил свалил у костра охапку дров и веток и присел на корточки у самого пламени. — Пацан, сегодня не «чуть холоднее», а чуть-не-отморозил-яйца-когда-ходил-отлить холоднее, понял?  
— Да уж, — Рик притащил вторую охапку дров и протянул руки к костру, — лето в этом году выдалось какое-то дерьмовое.  
— Как знать, — со странной интонацией в голосе протянул Дэрил.  
— Да ты каждую грядущую зиму готов назвать Долгой, — хмыкнул Рик.  
Похоже, они давно и хорошо друг друга знают, подумал Гленн. Хотя здесь, наверное, все друг друга знают.  
Гленн помог притащить еще дров и развести костер побольше, а потом просто сидел рядом с Мэгги, держа ее за руку, и бездумно смотрел в огонь. Древние видели в нем какие-то знаки, говорят, могли даже будущее предсказывать, а Гленн, сколько ни вглядывался, видел лишь зыбкий черный силуэт. Интересно, как выглядела маленькая девочка со столь популярным на Севере именем Лето? Наверное, она была бледной, как и все местные, со светлыми голубыми глазами, как у Дэрила, и длинными светлыми волосами, как у доктора Харрисон, которая тоже родилась на Севере. Гленн вдруг увидел ее в пламени, как наяву. Она шла прямо на него и смотрела в упор — только глаза у нее были… глаза у нее…  
— Гленн, ты сейчас в костер упадешь! — Мэгги резко встряхнула его за плечо, Гленн дернул головой и понял, что уснул сидя.  
Боги, ну и сон ему приснился, еще успел подумать он, а потом перевел взгляд за костер, в темноту — и увидел ее.  
Маленькая девочка в легком пальтишке и с растрепанными светлыми волосами стояла в темноте и смотрела прямо на него. Глаза ее горели синим огнем.  
Гленн не смог даже закричать — замычал, ткнул в ее сторону пальцем.  
Может, он еще спит?  
Он же спит, да?!  
Дэрил вскочил на ноги, крикнул что-то. Рик бросился к девочке. Дэрил ухватил его за плечо, дернул назад так, что чуть не швырнул полицейского в огонь.  
Белая ходячая сделала шаг вперед. На месте рта у нее была страшная кровавая дырка, сквозь которую белели зубы.  
Кто-то завизжал.  
— За огонь! — голос у Дэрила сделался страшным. — Все за огонь!  
Мэгги что есть силы вцепилась Гленну в руку, и он отмер. Вдвоем они подскочили к костру так близко, что задымилась одежда. Дэрил и Рик раскидывали горячие поленья, образуя полукруг, а потом и полный круг вокруг дрожащих людей.  
Синеглазая Лето стояла и смотрела на них из темноты. Ее лицо то появлялось, то пропадало в языках пламени. Гленн не знал, сколько времени прошло, но однажды изуродованное детское лицо вновь исчезло — и больше не появилось.  
— Что? — сиплым голосом прошептал профессор Грин. — Что это было?  
— Ваш первочеловек, — так же хрипло ответил Дэрил.  
— Это же… сказка.  
— Скажите это Северу, — зло бросил проводник и пнул головешку. Та взорвалась в воздухе снопом искр.  
— И… что теперь? — спросил Гленн, отчаянно надеясь на чудо.  
— Теперь мы дождемся утра, — после заминки ответил Рик.  
— А потом?  
Какое-то время все молчали. Затем Дэрил вздохнул:  
— А потом мы начнем готовиться к Долгой Зиме.


End file.
